Jeff Moss
Jeffrey Arnold "Jeff" MossJEFF MOSS on IMDb (June 19th, 1942 - September 24th, 1998) was a head writer & composer-lyricist on SESAME STREET. Some of his best-known songs from the show include "RUBBER DUCKIE", "I LOVE TRASH", "The People in Your Neighborhood", "[[w:c:muppet:I Don't Want to Live on the Moon|'I' DON’T Want to Live on the Moon]]" & "NASTY DAN". In addition to songwriting, Moss helped to create Cookie Monster, OSCAR THE GROUCH, & Guy Smiley. Moss won 15 Emmys for his work & wrote the songs for 4 Grammy Award-winning records. When released as a single in 1970, RUBBER DUCKIE sold more than a million copies. Moss' songs were known internationally as well; Claude François' recording of "NASTY DAN" went to number 1 on the pop chart in France. MOSS also composed the songs & score for The Muppets Take Manhattan, for which he received an Academy Award nomination for Best Music, Original Song Score. The OSCAR went to Prince for "Purple Rain". MOSS wrote over a dozen best-selling books under the SESAME STREET label, including [[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book of Poetry|The '''SESAME' STREET Book of Poetry]]. Several of his songs have been illustrated & published as well. He also wrote '3' collections of children's poetry & several short stories. But then, most '''UN'fortunately, Jeff Moss passed away of colon cancer on September 24th, 1998. 1 of his last writing credits was the script for the [[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World|'Elmo'’s World]] segment "Music". Composer credits ''SESAME STREET File:3513.jpg|Adding File:3982 o.jpg|Adding, Adding, Adding File:All By Myself.jpg|All By Myself File:All Dressed Up Bert.jpg|All Dressed Up File:3962 t.jpg|Animal Books File:First Time LP.jpg|Baby Brother File:Be Doodle Dee Dum.jpg|Be Doodle Dee Dum File:Listen to the Bells.jpg|Bells File:Big Round Nose.jpg|Big Round Nose File:Blueberry Mouth.jpg|Blueberry Mouth File:Bones.jpg|Bones File:Breakfast Time.jpg|Breakfast Time File:Brush Boogie.jpg|Brush Boogie File:Ernie & Bert singing But I Like You.jpg|But I Like You File:Captain Vegetable.jpg|Captain Vegetable File:3960 l.jpg|A Cat Had a Birthday File:Circle the Girl.jpg|Circle the Girl File:Circles.jpg|Circles File:Numbers LP.jpg‎|Climbing Nine Stairs File:Cookie Rock Song.jpg|Cookie File:Counting Toes.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Counting Toes|'Count'ing Toes]] File:Dee Dee Dee.jpg|Dee Dee Dee File:1708 m.jpg|Eight Beautiful Notes File:3333 h.jpg|Everybody Laugh File:Everybody's Song 1978.jpg|Everybody’s Song File:Big Bird Frankie.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Everyone in My Family|Everyone in '''MY' Family]] File:Everyone Likes Ice Cream.jpg|Everyone Likes Ice Cream File:Everyone Makes Mistakes.jpg|Everyone Makes Mistakes File:Experiment Dr. Noble Price.jpg|Experiment File:Father (Mother & Children) Song.jpg|Father (Mother & Children) Song File:Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat File:Count von Count the 1st day of school.jpg|The 1st Day of School File:Monsters LP.jpg‎|5 Monsters in My Family File:5 People In My Family.jpg|Five People in My Family File:First Time LP.jpg|For the First Time File:Little Jerry & the Monotones 2.jpg|Four File:Four Seasons (song).jpg|Four Seasons File:3979 l.jpg|From Your Head File:3084 e.jpg|Get Wet File:Goin' For a Ride.jpg|Goin' for a Ride File:Good Morning, Morning.jpg|Good Morning, Morning File:Goodbye Fly.jpg|Goodbye Fly File:The Grouch Song.jpg|[[The Grouch Song|The GROUCH Song]]|link=The Grouch Song File:Hands song.jpg|Hands File:Happy!.jpg|Happy! File:Happy Grouchy Birthday to Me.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Happy Birthday to Me|Happy Birthday to ME]] File:2485 t.jpg|Happy That I Love Her File:Happy to Meet You.jpg|Happy to Meet You File:Hi Friend.jpg|Hi Friend File:1396 d.jpg|High, Middle, Low File:Song Describe Your Pet.jpg|Homer (song) File:Honk, Bang, Whistle and Crash.jpg|Honk, Bang, Whistle & Crash|link=Honk, Bang, Whistle and Crash File:Folge 2564 6.jpg|How Did I Feel? File:How Do You Get from Here to There?.jpg|How Do You Get from Here to There? File:I Can Sing Anything.jpg|I Can Sing File:Ernie on the moon.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:I Don't Want to Live on the Moon|'I' DON’T Want to Live on the Moon]] File:Everybodys.jpg|I Have Feet File:I Heard My Dog Bark.jpg|I Heard My Dog Bark File:I Love Trash 4.jpg|'I LOVE TRASH'|link=I Love Trash File:I'll Love You in Springtime.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:I'll Love You In Springtime|'I'’ll Love You In Springtime]] File:Song Getting Dressed.jpg|I Put My Leg in My Pants File:I Want to Hold Your Ear.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:I Want to Hold Your Ear|'I' Want to Hold Your Ear]] File:Hair fur cut.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:I'm Going to Get My Hair Cut|'I’m' Going to Get My Hair Cut]] File:3069 l.jpg|Imagine If You Would (A Ship Inside Your Mind) File:Imagine That.jpg|Imagine That File:3187 k.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:In My Book|In MY Book]] File:In My Neighborhood.jpg|In My Neighborhood File:The Insects in Your Neighborhood.jpg‎|The Insects In Your Neighborhood File:I've Got 2.jpg|I've Got Two File:J Friends.jpg|J Friends File:Just One Me.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Just One Me|Just 1 ME]] File:Wonderful Me Single.jpg|Knock Three Times|link=Knock Three Times File:Let Him Play.jpg|Let Him Play File:Let's Go Driving.jpg|Let’s Go Driving File:Album Sing Along LP.jpg|Let’s Sing a Song That Everybody Knows File:2965 a.jpg|Little Red Fire Truck File:First Time LP.jpg|Lonesome Joan File:M-M-M Monster Meal.jpg|M-M-M Monster Meal File:SSMad!.jpg|Mad File:Song Moonshine.jpg|Moonshine File:Mountain of Love.jpg|Mountain of Love File:Music (song).jpg|Music (song) File:3789 a d.jpg|My Name File:Naptime.jpg|Naptime File:Nasty Dan.jpg|'NASTY DAN'|link=Nasty Dan File:No Matter How You Count Them.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:No Matter How You Count Them|'NO' Matter How You Count Them]] File:3140 j.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:No Matter What|'NO' Matter What]] File:SS Single No Matter Language Canta.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:No Matter What Your Language|'NO' Matter What Your Language]] File:The No-No-No! 1.jpg|"[[The No-No-No!|The NO-'NO'-'NO'!]]"|link=The No-No-No! File:None Some All.jpg|None Some All File:Nothing to Count.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Nothing to Count|Nothing to Count]] File:Oatmeal Box.jpg‎|Oatmeal Box File:2293 f.jpg|Octopus Blues File:Album people neighborhood.jpg|On the Very 1st Day File:1 & 1 Make 2.jpg|One & One Make Two File:One Banana.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:One Banana|1 Banana]] File:1 Bark (& 2 Meows).jpg|One Bark (& Two Meows) File:1 Fine Face.jpg|1 Fine Face File:One Potato.jpg|One Potato File:3031 d.jpg|One Small Voice File:Bip Bippadotta Opposite Stuff.jpg|Opposite Stuff File:P is My Favorite Letter.jpg|P Is My Favorite Letter File:People in Your Neighborhood.jpg|The People in Your Neighborhood File:2754 f.jpg|The Perfect Thing File:Pigeons & Cookies & Trash.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Pigeons and Cookies and Trash|Pigeons & Cookies & TRASH]] File:Elmo Planets Moon.jpg|Planets, Moon & Stars File:SSProud.jpg|Proud File:The Question Song.jpg|The Question Song File:Rain Falls.jpg|[[Rain Falls|'RAIN' Falls]]|link=Rain Falls File:Raise Your Hand.jpg|Raise Your Hand File:Red & Blue.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Red and Blue|'Red' & Blue]] File:Elmo Mona Lisa.jpg|Right in the Middle of My Face File:Rock 'N Roll Star.jpg|Rock 'N Roll Star File:Rubber Duckie 1970.jpg|'RUBBER DUCKIE' File:SSSad.jpg|Sad File:Sammy the Snake.jpg|'SAMMY THE SNAKE' File:Scratch My Back.jpg|Scratch My Back File:2954 d.jpg|See You Tomorrow File:Shake Your Head One Time.jpg|Shake Your Head One Time File:Sharing.jpg|Sharing File:4116 u.jpg|School Rap File:Ernie Bert 6.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Six (My Favorite Number Is)|Six (MY Favorite Number Is)]] File:Skin.jpg|Skin File:SS2 Book & Record.jpg|Someday, Little Children File:Some Things are Little.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Some Things are Big|Some Things are BIG]] File:The Song of the Count.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:The Song of the Count|The Song of the Count]] File:Simon's Song.jpg|Sound Song File:The Sound of the Letter A.jpg|The Sound of the Letter A File:You LP.jpg|Special File:Still We Like Each Other.jpg|Still, We Like Each Other File:SSSurprise.jpg|Surprise! File:Tadpole.jpg|Tadpole File:Take a Rest.jpg|Take a Rest File:First Time LP.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Tall Enough|'TALL' Enough]] File:Album Sing Along LP.jpg|There’s a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea File:Think of Your Fingers.jpg|Think of Your Fingers File:3587 b.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Tickle Song (I'm Gonna Tickle You)|Tickle Song (I'''’m Gonna Tickle You)]] File:Three.jpg|Three File:Elmo Loves You 8.jpg|Tu Me Gustas File:2 G Sounds.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Two G Sounds|Two '''G Sounds]] File:Up & Down.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Up and Down|'Up' & Down]] File:Everybodys.jpg|Up Goes the Castle File:Birthday LP.jpg|[[A Very Unhappy Birthday (To You)|A VERY UN'happy Birthday (To You)]]|link=A Very Unhappy Birthday (To You) File:Very, Very Special Letter.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Very, Very Special Letter|'VERY, VERY Special Letter]] File:SS Single Boy From Indiana.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Walk Down the Street|Walk Down the STREET]] File:3675 Coming Soon.jpg|Walkin' the Dog File:Wally.jpg|Wally File:We Are All Earthlings.jpg|We Are All Earthlings FIle:3745 e.jpg|We Three File:2485 c.jpg|Wedding Day File:2485 y.jpg|Wedding Pictures File:What Do I Do When I'm Alone?.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:What Do I Do When I'm Alone?|What Do I''' Do When '''I'm Alone?]] File:What Do They Do.jpg|What Do They Do When They Go Wherever They Go? File:Everybodys.jpg|With Every Beat of My Heart File:Wonderful Me Single.jpg|[[Wonderful Me|Wonderful ME]]|link=Wonderful Me File:Wonderful Yucchy.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Wonderful/Yucchy|Wonderful/'YUCCHY']] File:Bob The Word Family Song.jpg|The Word Family Song File:You & You & Me.jpg|You & You & Me File:You Tickle Me.jpg|You Tickle Me ''The Muppets Take Manhattan See also: ''The Muppets Take Manhattan soundtrack File:Marriage.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:He'll Make Me Happy|'HE'’ll Make ME Happy]] File:IGALY.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:I'm Gonna Always Love You|'I'’m Gonna Always Love You]] File:Rat Scat.jpg|Rat Scat (Something’s Cookin') File:Right Where I Belong.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:Right Where I Belong|Right Where I''' Belong]] File:Saying Goodbye.jpg|Saying Goodbye File:Somebody's Getting Married.jpg|Somebody’s Getting Married File:Together Again.jpg|Together Again File:You Cant Take No for an Answer.jpg|[[w:c:muppet:You Can't Take No for an Answer|You '''CAN’T Take NO for an Answer]] Other Productions File:One Little Star.jpg|One Little Star (from [[w:c:muppet:Follow That Bird|Follow That '''BIRD']]) File:Upside Down World.jpg|Upside Down World (from ''[[w:c:muppet:Follow That Bird|Follow That '''BIRD']]) File:"Toys Love To Play"|Toys Love to Play (from ''The Christmas Toy) File:Wiki.jpg|The Greatest Christmas Toy Of All (from The Christmas Toy) File:Wiki.jpg|Try The Impossible (from The Christmas Toy) File:Meteora.jpg|'Meteora' (from The Christmas Toy) File:Together at Christmas.jpg|Together at Christmas (from The Christmas Toy) Trivia *Moss also gave voice to several Anything Muppet singers on SESAME STREET, including namesakes Big Jeffy (of Little Jerry & the Monotones) , & Jeffy (who sang "[[w:c:muppet:I'm Going to Get My Hair Cut|'I’m' Going to Get My Hair Cut]]" with Cookie Monster). He also voiced a Lavender back-up singer for Little Chrissy & the Alphabeats. *Episode 3786 was dedicated in memory of Moss. Author Credits ''SESAME STREET'' Books *''People in My Family'' (1971) *''People in Your Neighborhood'' (1971) *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Storybook|The SESAME STREET Storybook]]'' (1971) *''[[w:c:muppet:Cookie Monster's Circle Book|'Cookie' Monster’s Circle Book]]'' (1972) *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook|The SESAME STREET 1, 2, 3 Storybook]]'' (1973) *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street ABC Storybook|The SESAME STREET ABC Storybook]]'' (1974) *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales|The SESAME STREET Book of Fairy Tales]]'' (1975) *''[[Oscar's Book|'OSCAR'’s Book]]'' (1975) *''[[Oscar-the-Grouch's Alphabet of Trash|'OSCAR'-'THE'-'GROUCH'’s Alphabet of TRASH]]'' (1977) *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook|The SESAME STREET Bedtime Storybook]]'' (1978) *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Library|The SESAME STREET Library]]'' (1978 - 1979) *''People in My Family'' (1983) *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Treasury|The SESAME STREET Treasury]]'' (1983) *''[[w:c:muppet:The_Songs_of_Sesame Street in Poems and Pictures|The Songs of SESAME STREET in Poems & Pictures]]'' (1983) *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Book of Poetry|The SESAME STREET Book of Poetry]]'' (1992) Other Poetry Collections *''The'' Butterfly Jar *''The'' Other Side of the Door *''Bone'' Poems Other Short Stories *''Bob'' &'' ''Jack: A'' ''Boy &'' ''His Yak *''Hieronymus'' White *''Dad'' of the Dad of the Dad of Your Dad External links *Festival Attractions, Inc. on Internet Archive *'JEFF MOSS' on IMDb Videos 'I LOVE TRASH' File:"I Love Trash" 1 File:"I Love Trash" 2 File:"I Love Trash" 3 File:"I Love Trash" 4 File:"I Love Trash" 5 File:"I Love Trash" 6 File:"I Love Trash" 7 File:"I Love Trash" 8 File:"I Love Trash" 9 File:"I Love Trash" 10 File:"I Love Trash" 11 File:"I Love Trash" 12 File:Sesame Street - I Love Trash (1969)|The 1969 version. File:Sesame Street Oscar the Grouch (when he was orange) sings "I Love Trash"|The 1969 version. File:"Sesame Street" Oscar the Grouch singin "I Love Trash" (original; 1969)|The 1969 version. File:"Sesame Street" "I Love Trash" by Oscar the Grouch (the original version (1969))|The 1969 version. File:I Love Trash (the 1970 version; Oscar was orange)|The 1969 version. File:Sesame Street - I Love Trash 1970|The 1969 version. File:"Sesame Street" Oscar the Grouch singin "I Love Trash" (1973)|The 1973 version. File:"Sesame Street" Oscar the Grouch sings his song I Love Trash (from 1973)|The 1973 version. File:Sesame_Street_Oscar_sings_"I_Love_Trash"|The 1970 version. File:"Sesame Street" I Love Trash by Oscar the Grouch from 1970|The 1970 version. File:"Sesame Street" - "I Love Trash" by Oscar the Grouch 1970 1|The 1970 version. File:"Sesame Street" - "I Love Trash" by Oscar the Grouch 1970 2|The 1970 version. File:"Sesame Street" - "I Love Trash" 1970|The 1970 version. File:"I Love Trash" slightly slowed down File:"Sesame Street" - "I Love Trash" from Platinum All Time Favorites|The 1991 version. File:I Love Trash (1991)|The 1991 version. File:Sesame Street - I Love Trash!|The 1991 version. File:Sesame_Street_I_Love_Trash|The 1991 version. File:"SESAME_STREET"_"I_LOVE_TRASH"!|The 1991 version. File:Oscar the Grouch sings his song "I Love Trash"|The 1991 version. File:"Sesame Street" Oscar the Grouch sings his song "I Love Trash" File:I Love Trash - "Sesame Street" cover File:Oscar slideshow "I Love Trash" File:Oscar the Grouch with "I Love Trash" File:Favorite Sesame Street Character. File:I Love Trash! File:"I Love Trash" File:Oscar the Grouch singin "I Love Trash" (puppet lip syncing) File:I Love Trash by Oscar the Grouch File:Hand puppet can lip sync to Oscar's song "I Love Trash" File:I Love Trash File:"Sesame Street" "I Love Trash" 1996 File:Kids Sing "I Love Trash" File:Oscar the Grouch sings his best song ever "I Love Trash" File:"I Love Trash" (skatepark video) File:"I Love Trash" in G Major File:Sesame Street "I Love Trash" by Oscar the Grouch File:I Love Trash made famous by Oscar the Grouch of Sesame Street File:I Love Trash music video File:Oscar the Grouch singin "I Love Trash" (Chipmunks remixed) File:I Love Trash on We Are All Earthlings File:I Love Trash version on The Best of Oscar the Grouch File:I Love Trash ("My Sesame Street Record") File:I Love Trash (Clean Version) File:Oscar the Grouch on Sesame Street Live on "I Love Trash" 1 File:Oscar the Grouch on Sesame Street Live on "I Love Trash" 2 File:Oscar the Grouch on Sesame Street Live on "I Love Trash" 3 File:"I Love Trash" music video File:Oscar the Grouch montage 3 File:Oscar the Grouch montage 5 File:"Sesame Street" (3891 SS) - Felix the Grouch Cleans Oscar's Trash Can 1 File:"Sesame Street" (3891 SS) - Felix the Grouch Cleans Oscar's Trash Can 2 File:"Sesame Street" (3891 SS) - Felix the Grouch Cleans Oscar's Trash Can 3 File:"Sesame Street" (3891 SS) - Felix the Grouch Cleans Oscar's Trash Can 4 File:"Sesame Street" (3891 SS) - Felix the Grouch Cleans Oscar's Trash Can 5 File:"Sesame Street" (3891 SS) - Felix the Grouch Cleans Oscar's Trash Can 6 File:I Love Trash hard rock File:I Love Trash funny video File:"I Love Trash" sung by a boy File:Reed singin "I Love Trash" File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar's Fairy Grouchmother 1 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar's Fairy Grouchmother 2 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar's Fairy Grouchmother 3 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar's Fairy Grouchmother 4 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar's Fairy Grouchmother 5 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar's Fairy Grouchmother 6 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar's Fairy Grouchmother 7 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar's Fairy Grouchmother 8 File:A Happy Birthday to Oscar the Grouch (with "I Love Trash")! File:"Sesame Street" - "I Love Trash" by Oscar the Grouch (Karaoke style) File:"I Love Trash" by Oscar the Grouch at Singapore Studios File:"Sesame Street" - "I Love Trash" Music Video File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar Tries To Sell His Trash 1 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar Tries To Sell His Trash 2 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar Tries To Sell His Trash (3815 3959 SS) File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar Tries To Sell His Trash (3815 3959) File:"Sesame Street" (3815 3959) - Oscar Tries To Sell His Trash File:Oscar the Grouch singin his most famous song of all "I Love Trash" File:"I Love Trash" song Tony Cannoli cover File:I Love Trash slightly slowed down File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar Tries To Make Irvine Grouchy File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar Tries To Make Irvine Grouchy (3638) File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar Tries To Make Irvine Grouchy (3638 SS) 1 File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar Tries To Make Irvine Grouchy (3638 SS) 2 File:Elmo in Grouchland Sing & Play Oscar singin "I Love Trash" File:"I Love Trash" (1st performed by Oscar the Grouch) File:"I Love Trash" as performed by Scar the Grouch File:"I Love Trash" as performed by Scar the Grouch (lyrics mastered, way better quality) File:"Ich mag Müll" 1 File:"Ich mag Müll" 2 File:"Ich mag Müll" 3 File:"Ich mag Müll" 4 [[The Grouch Song|The GROUCH Song]] File:"Oscar's Trashy Songs" "The Grouch Song" File:"Oscar's Trashy Songs" - "The Grouch Song" File:Sesame Street - The Grouch Song File:"The Grouch Song" File:"Sesame Street" Oscar the Grouch sings "The Grouch Song" File:The Grouch Song File:"Sesame Street" - "The Grouch Song" File:"Elmo in Grouchland" - "The Grouch Song" File:"Sesame Street" "The Grouch Song" on piano singin File:"Sesame Street" "The Grouch Song" Instrumental [[The No-No-No!|The NO-'NO'-'NO'!]] File:The No-No-No! File:"Sesame Street" - "The No No No" File:"The No-No-No!" File:Oscar's "No No No Song" 'NASTY DAN' File:"Sesame Street" Johnny Cash singin Nasty Dan to Oscar the Grouch File:Johnny Cash - Nasty Dan File:"Nasty Dan" File:"Sesame Street" - "Nasty Dan" File:Johnny Cash Oscar the Grouch singin "Nasty Dan" File:Nasty Dan File:Johnny Cash - "Nasty Dan" [[Rain Falls|'RAIN' Falls]] File:"Sesame Street" Oscar the Grouch sings "Rain Falls" File:"Sesame Street" Oscar the Grouch Sings "Rain Falls" File:Oscar the Grouch singing "Rain Falls" File:Sesame Street - Rain Falls File:"Sesame Street" - Oscar the Grouch singing "Rain Falls" File:Rain Falls File:Oscar the Grouch sings Rain Falls File:"Rain Falls" File:"Rain Falls" (German) [[A Very Unhappy Birthday (To You)|A VERY UN'''happy Birthday (To You)]] File:Sesame Street - "A Very Unhappy Birthday (To You)" File:Oscar the Grouch sings "A Very Unhappy Birthday (To You)" File:A Very Unhappy Birthday (To You) File:"A Very Unhappy Birthday (To You)" Honk, Bang, Whistle & Crash File:Oscar the Grouch in "Elmo Makes Music" singing "Honk, Bang, Whistle and Crash" File:Oscar the Grouch singing "Honk, Bang, Whistle & Crash" File:"Honk, Bang, Whistle and Crash" File:"Sesame Street" Oscar the Grouch sings "Honk, Bang, Whistle and Crash" File:"Honk, Bang, Whistle & Crash" on "Oscar's Trashy Songs" File:Honk, Bang, Whistle & Crash [[Six Little Grouches|6 Little '''GROUCHES]] File:"Six Little Grouches" 1 File:"Six Little Grouches" 2 Knock 3 Times File:Knock Three Times File:"Knock Three Times" File:"Knock Three Times" on "Numbers" [[Wonderful Me|Wonderful ME]] File:"Oscar's Trashy Songs" "Wonderful Me" File:"Oscar's Trashy Songs" - "Wonderful Me" File:Oscar the Grouch singing "Wonderful Me" File:Oscar the Grouch sings "Wonderful Me" Proof See also *'JEFF MOSS' on the Muppet Wiki *'JEFF MOSS' on the [[w:c:grouches:Grouches Wiki|'GROUCHES' Wiki]] Page Navigation Category:All pages Moss, Jeff